The Riddle
by Soran Marlovic
Summary: A new girl comes to hogwarts for protection, but not protection for her safty, protection for their own. A weapon of Voldemort, She was known to be just as ruthless, and the irony of it is, she is going to the place where the person she was to kill lives
1. Chapter 1

I wish I was a forest,  
with many things to hide,  
I wish I was a clearing,  
no secrets left inside.

I wish I could be silent,  
since nothing can be said,  
I wish it would be quiet,  
since I'm already dead.

I wish I could relive it,  
take back all that Ive done,  
I wish I know what happened,  
instead Id rather run.

There she sat, huddled, crying.. She couldn't bear what she had done. Barely nine years old and she had killed someone. Her father may have been the one who made her but it was her who uttered the spell. That flash. That brilliant green flash and the unnatural, surreal screams that echoed in her ears long after the woman was dead. She found herself not thinking of the woman she had killed hours before, but of the murder in her dream. She walked.. No stalked. She stalked through the night, the rat had betrayed the stag. She felt the adrenalin. She felt the anger and fear. she burst the door open and was faced by the man. A man who's face would not become famous but the face that looked so similar to it instead. His screams do not last long. The life drains from his eyes as he stares in disbelief, blaming himself for dying so quickly, for betraying those he had laid down his life to protect. And in anger at himself for ever trusting the man he believed had betrayed him and his family to the man who had murdered people across the country. Muggles and Wizards alike. She walks up the stairs with eerie silence. As if the world had been muted, or as if her ears had been deafened to anything but screams. The woman was next, and then the boy they had come to kill. Had the two not tried to protect the child they wouldn't have to die. She begs for her life, for the life of her son but her pleas fall on torpid, apathetic ears. Her screams are far more prolonged. She would have lived far longer had the woman not crossed her. or was it him? She could not tell if it was herself or someone else who's eyes she looked out from. and then the babe. The child cried as its mother's arms went limp and let the child drop to the floor. She was no longer able to protect him. As the curse crossed through her lips and reached the child's ignorant ears, her vision turned green. That unbearable pain was reversed onto her instead. Before the time when the pain grew so unbearable she thought she would die, She awoke.

Carey. A name that by meaning, was purely 'dark'. She was silent on the trip, even when the children around her bustled and asked her questions all about.. why she had auror guards while coming here, why the minister himself saw that she got on the train.. She was completely silent, just sitting in her chair, staring at the ground since she had no reason to ask for the window seat. She didn't eat the sweets either, although she had enough money to buy everyone in the next five cabins every kind of candy and sweet on that cart. As they reached their destination she stayed in the cart as the other children ran to change. She had been in her school robes ever since they left the ministry car and right into the train station, leading people to believe she was some kind of princess. It wasn't much different from the truth. A princess is held back by the needs of her people and her duties, and must be protected from them. She had a duty to protect those around her by not associating herself with them. But she took the opportunity to move over to the window and see where exactly she was going. A grand sight met her eyes of an extravagant castle, complete with lake, sport arena, and a foreboding forest. A clich' for the muggle stories of wizards but then, it wasn't as if only one wizard lived there. It was a school. And The irony of it was, that despite how it was the safest place for her to be kept should Voldemort choose to use her again, The very boy Voldemort would want her to kill lived there for as much time as he could. A small smile spread on Carey's lips, an empty expression that merited an odd reaction from her fellows, who had returned from changing. "The boy who lived shall live no more."

* * *

Nik: Sorry its a bit short but it is only the prologue. I hope you liked all the horrible foreshadowing and Ive been wanting to create this character for a while. Yes she is the clichéd 'daughter of Voldemort' but I did my best to make her into a meaningful character, right down to her name. 


	2. Chapter 2

A booming voice was heard over the bustle of new and old students. Though she herself was older than the first years, she approached the castle as though she were one of them, in a boat, with two aurors alongside her, one on the front and one on the back of the magically propelled gondola. She surveyed the two. One was a seasoned man, the one in front, the other was a much younger wizard who sloppily tried to hide his fear of the girl before him.

She smiled as she slipped her wand from her oversized sleeves and uttered a curse in her mind, just aiming the tip at the man as he suddenly became bound as if by invisible ropes, fear apparent in his eyes as he cried out and suddenly fell into the water. The other students rushed to the sides of their own boats to get a better look as the older auror scowled at Carey while he flicked his wand, the poor boy in the water floating up and out of the murky depths, her spell undone with another counter spell as the more wizened auror took Carey's wand silently and the younger man tried to relax, only watching her in the corner of his eye.

By the time the boat had reached the shore of the lake, everyone knew about the happening even those in higher grades and the aurors put up a small shield to keep the children away from their dangerous charge. The older auror handed a note to Professor McGonagal and left without a word, the younger auror following eagerly to avoid the fearsome young girl who now watched the surrounding children who were herded. Her eyes predatory against the innocently curious eyes of her peers.

"Well then Miss Riddle. If you'll follow me. Its an extraordinary example but we'll have to keep you with the first years until you are sorted. Your classes will be fifth year rest assured." As she followed the professor into the building she stared unblinkingly at the massive and dangerous-looking black horses that drew the carriages of the third years and remarked internally that her mark had ridden in one of those magnificent trolleys.

"Please head to your designated table dear. That's right." Professor McGonagall gave a somewhat sour smile of politeness as the girl hurried from the sorting hat to the Hufflepuff table, where she was paraded in with high applause. However given the events of the previous year when Tom Marvolo Riddle's name blew across the school like a wildfire, the uncommon last name drew every face in the room as the professor said the words, "Riddle, Carey"

Despite the rapt attention of every boy, girl, man and woman in the room being focused solely on the girl who apart from being around children four years younger was supposedly unassuming; Carey was very calm. Eyes dark enough to be any colour watched those around with the pleasure of a sunbathing snake as the girl approached the chair where the tattered little hat seemed to tremble in recognition of the aura of this girl. Even as she sat down and the hat hadn't even begun to be lowered to her head, it screamed "SLYTHERIN!" And seemed to recoil from Carey as if afraid she would blast it apart as soon as look at it.

She casually loped to the Slytherin table in a graceful stride, accompanied by tentative clapping as the next unassuming newcomer was called up. However the poor new comers weren't warranted as much applause as they should have, because almost every student in the entire dining hall was distracted with few exceptions (mostly including prefects). All of those distracted couldn't pull their eyes away from the raven-haired girl as they spoke quietly to themselves while she watched the crowd of students, frowning slightly when she couldn't particularly identify the infamous Harry Potter among their questioning faces.

She chose a seat by which no one was sitting next to her on either side as she continued to scan the tables, and in particular, the Gryffindor table. She frowned as two rather bulky forms settled at either side of her, and a far more aesthetically-pleasing being sat in the chair opposite her own seat. A shock of platinum blond hair and a wide, somewhat goofy grin was all the telltale attributes needed before Carey recognized the boy before her.

"I don't respond well to being surrounded Malfoy." She used her voice like an emotional whip; the sting on her tone would have scared most people away. Indeed some of the students who sat nearby recoiled a bit into their collective group in a not-so-disguised attempt to get as far away as possible from her without insulting her. Many of them knew of her purely because of their parents' rather unfavorable friends.

"I just want to talk." Carey noted the fact that his hands trembled as they were hidden in his sleeves while he spoke and inwardly decided that it would do to satiate her regal requirement of respect. She smiled coldly, an expression that would have been quite attractive on her alluring face, were it not doubtlessly hiding thoughts of gruesome intent.

"You've grown then haven't you? A few years ago you would barely say hello to me unless under threat by your father. Its nice to see you've inherited at least a little of your fathers backbone." Her smile grew. "What is it you wish to talk about? I should hope you're not going to try to pry any information out of me about my father. Rest assured. He knows nothing of my location, and I know nothing of his. Even if he were interested, I doubt he would make any move at current time." Draco squirmed in his seat. His thugs Crabbe and Goyle seemed to become more fidgety in response.

"Nothing of the sort. I just thought I'd invite you to our company." At this Carey laughed aloud; a high, hollow sound. The action seemed to bother the two sitting at either side of her even more. Draco thought he had felt a slight burning sensation on his arm but it was clearly in his head.

"Looking for more muscle huh Draco? I suppose you are the type who needs to hide behind someone else. To think your father actually believed that there was a chance you and I would eventually wed!" Again that high, hollow sound. "Draco I am not like you. I do not need the presence of other, more powerful people around me in order to feel safe. Your father may think you are developing well by forcing these two idiots around but its plain to see that you have no power of your own. You just have the title of being your fathers son, which appears to me as far more of a disappointment than your poor father would admit to himself." Malfoy recoiled as if physically stung by the harsh words.

Those people around them seemed to have accepted Carey's presence and the sorting had finished, mounds of food appearing before the students. Crabbe and Goyle immediately started stuffing their faces with vigor even more so than usual, most likely due to the uneasiness and fear of the unassuming girl seated directly to their sides. Carey wrapped gracefully slender hands around the goblet before her, of which already had instantaneously been filled with pumpkin juice and drew it to her lips, her eyes never seeming to blink as they stared coldly at Malfoy. She placed the goblet down soundlessly as she ran her tongue over perfectly clean lips. The gesture made her look even more predatory, particularly with the way she watched him.

"Worry not little Malfoy. I don't plan to rain on your parade. I don't even have classes with you. You seem to forget that I am two years your senior." She watched the surrounding tables with a glint of red in her eyes so similar to her once-handsome father. "I have far more intricate plans in mind than what your little troupe likes to associate with…"


End file.
